Snowbound
by divcon
Summary: OK, this is just plain fluff. I had intended it to be a short oneshot ficlet but it grew. As for the plot, I have two words, WHAT PLOT? Really, it's just some fluff on what they do when they get snowed in at school.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, please understand that I live on the sunny Gold Coast in Australia and I don't really know how snow works so please just bear with the story. **

**There really isn't a plot, I just felt like writing some fluff. I hope you enjoy it. The second chapter should be up soon. **

**Enjoy and please review. I live for reviews.**

**SNOWBOUND**

"OK guys, that was great. I think that that song is one of the three contenders for our first Regionals song." Mr Schue announced and everyone clapped. "Time to head home, drive carefully, the snow's been coming down all day."

All the kids happily stood up and made quite a noise. They had all been there for two and a half hours, trying to figure out what to sing at Regionals. Will was looking at his notes as the kids filed past. They all said goodbye to him and then continued their own conversations. Will caught snippets and he just shook his head, remembering what he got up to at their age. He was surprised to see the kids back ten minutes later. Not just some of them but all of them.

"What's up guys?"

"We can't get out."

"The doors shouldn't be locked. Did you try the east door?"

It's not the locks Mr Schue, the snow is to high. I don't even think Baby can make it out." Kurt said.

Mr Schue looked at the kids and walked out of the room. When he reached the front door he saw what Kurt meant. He hadn't realised that the weather had gotten that bad. Looking out, he saw that the wind was blowing a gale, dumping copious amounts of snow. Turning around, he bumped into Finn and Puck. All the kids had followed him. He now wished that he had sent everyone home an hour and a half ago when Brad had left.

"Looks like we're snowed in. Has everyone rung their parents? You need to let them know what has happened."

They all nodded, holding up their phones. Mr Schue told them to go back to the choir room while he went to Figgins' office to call the principal. The kids headed off in one direction while Will went in the other direction. Sitting in Figgins' chair, he looked up the principal's number and then dialled the phone. It was answered on the third ring.

"Hello, Figgins' residence."

"Principal Figgins?" 

"Yes."

"It's Will Schuster here. I'm phoning to tell you that the glee club and I have been snowed in at school. The kids have all rung their parents so I think the safest thing to do is to bunk down at the school for the night."

"Is there no way out at all William?"

"None that we could see. I thought I would leave it up to you to contact the emergency services, to let them know that there are thirteen people trapped at the school and to get the plough out here as soon as possible. I'll give you my phone number so you can call me back."

Will gave Figgins his phone number, said goodbye and hung up the phone. Looking at the computer in front of him, he decided to ring everyone's parents just to let them know that the kids would be fine and that he was with them. Each parent was grateful for the call and asked him to keep their kids safe. He promised that he would and that he would have their kids ring them when he knew what was happening. Hanging up from the last parent, he headed back to the choir room.

The kids were talking amongst themselves; they seemed excited at the prospect of spending the night in the empty school. However, Will was starting to worry. There were twelve of them, including five couples and only one of him. How was he going to keep an eye on all of them? Although he probably had no chance so he wondered if he should even try, if they were going to misbehave they'd find a way. Maybe if he just kept them busy and all together they wouldn't try anything.

"So Mr Schue, what are we going to do?" 

"Yeah Mr Schue, how are we going to get out?"

"Well, it looks like we'll be here for a while. I've rung Principal Figgins and he's going to ring the emergency department and let them know that we are here. As for what we're going to do, well, we can practice our set list for Regionals."

The kids just rolled their eyes. They were looking forward to having some fun tonight.

"We can't sing all night Mr Schue. Come on, it's Friday night, you can't expect us to work all night."

"No, but we should do something. There's really nothing else to do."

"We can go watch a movie in the 'AV' room. They've got a sweet set up there." 

The rest of the group seemed to like Puck's idea. Will couldn't see any reason not to go so he nodded, which prompted everyone to get up. Puck started to push Artie out of the room, Santana and Britney followed closely behind. Quinn and Sam walked out with Mercedes and Kurt, chatting happily about going to Breadstix the following night. Mike and Tina walked out, whispering and giggling with each other. Finn and Rachel were the last to leave, holding hands. Will watched them all leave, smiling. They were all good kids. When they reached the 'AV' room, Mercedes and Kurt went over to the small DVD cupboard in the corner and proceeded to have a quiet, friendly argument over which movie to put on. Ultimately they each chose one movie and decided to let the others choose. Kurt had picked 'Sliding Doors' while Mercedes had chosen 'The Bourne Identity'.

Surprisingly, 'Sliding Doors' won the vote, with all the girls and half of the boys picking it. Mercedes shrugged, she liked 'Sliding Doors' as well. Kurt walked over to the machine and put the DVD in. Turning around, he went and sat next to Mercedes before pressing play on the remote.

"Wait!" Britney called out, "We need popcorn and soda. We can't watch a movie without them."

The others agreed and Will just sighed. Either they all went in search of food or they separated. He had decided to trust that the kids knew what they were doing so he just nodded. So Britney, Santana, Puck and Artie headed off to the cafeteria to get the soda and to look for some popcorn. Rachel, Finn, Mike and Tina went to the teachers' lounge to raid the vending machine in case the others couldn't get into the cafeteria kitchen.

Tina and Mike lagged behind the other couple, stopping every couple of feet to share a kiss. Eventually they just stopped walking altogether and just started making out against the lockers. Rachel looked back at the sound of the lockers clanging, rolled her eyes and tutted before grabbing Finn's hand and marching off. Finn however, was wishing that Rachel would do something like that sometimes. Sure he loved her, but sometimes he needed more than the kisses that they shared. Just then, she looked up at him and smiled before wrapping her arm around his waist and leaned against him as they walked. He liked it when she did that.

Britney had jumped on Artie's lap as Puck pushed him towards the cafeteria. Santana was walking next to Puck, wrapping her hand around his arm; she leant in to give him a kiss on the cheek. She'd always liked Puck, he had the whole bad boy image, but his attitude had changed over the last few weeks, since he'd gotten back from juvie and she liked him even more. Seeing him with Artie showed her his softer side. Up until then, he usually hid that side from others. She'd only seen it after they'd made love. And then there was Kurt. The way he had taken him under his wing and protected him as best as he could. He smiled more now as well and he treated her like a princess, which was always good.

Britney smiled as she sat on Artie's lap, her arms around his neck. Artie looked up at her and smiled back at her. She was so happy; Artie was the best boyfriend she'd ever had. He was so nice to her, even when they weren't making out. No other boy had done that. They usually just came around for sex and then left but Artie actually talked to her. She felt important when she was with him. He made her feel….precious. Artie couldn't believe that Britney was his girlfriend. She was beautiful. Six months ago, he would have never imagined that they'd be dating. She was naïve and sweet and he actually loved her. He wanted to show her that she deserved the best and he was the guy to give it to her.

When they reached the cafeteria, Britney hopped off Artie's lap and went with Santana in search of popcorn while the boys went to get the drinks. They could hear the girls laughing as they looked through the cupboards for the popcorn. Ten minutes later, Santana let out a loud whoop of joy. She'd found three bags of microwavable bags of popcorn. Putting them into the microwave, they waited for them to cook. When they were done, she emptied the popcorn into two bowls and handed one to Britney. Artie had the drinks on his lap and Puck pushed him as they all walked back to the 'AV' room. As they arrived, the other guys were coming back from the teachers' lounge carrying bags of chips and chocolate bars.

Quinn watched them leave the room and snuggled closer to Sam. Who would have thought that she'd be dating another football player again? Although Sam was different. He was sweet, unlike Puck, who had had his moments but had been more concerned with his bad boy image. And even though he was sweet, Finn wasn't all that smart and Quinn found that Sam challenged her mentally as well. He seemed to be the perfect mix. And man, he was a fantastic kisser. The first time he kissed her, he'd blown her mind. It had been so hard to just not let go and make love with him but she couldn't go down that road again. She ached every time she thought of Beth. She knew it had been the right thing to do but it really hurt. This time she'd take it slow, see where things went.

Sam took a deep breath and was enveloped in Quinn's scent. He was so happy that she was wearing his ring. She'd stolen his breath and probably his heart, the very first time he'd seen her. When they'd sung 'Lucky' together he'd known that they would make an amazing couple. And he'd been right. She was smart and sexy. They'd actually had many heart-felt conversations and through them, they'd realised that they had much in common and when they'd disagreed on something, they talked and were able to see each others points of view. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on the top of Quinn's head. He'd never been happier.

Mercedes and Kurt sat next to one another and just chatted about everything. Kurt noticed that Mercedes had a glow about her and he knew that she was still dating Anthony. Going by her looks, it must be going well. He'd got on on well with Anthony during his brief stint as a 'Titan' and he was glad that he'd hooked them up. She deserved to have someone treat her like a princess. They had even all gone out to dinner together, her and Anthony and him and Blaine.

Luckily, Anthony was more accepting than most of the other footballers and they had had a fun night. Dinner had gone well so they had all gone to the movies. It had been his second date with Blaine. They had been flirting with each other for a couple of weeks before Blaine had asked him out for the first time. He'd accepted right away and they had had dinner together. They had talked non-stop throughout the meal. When Blaine drove him home, they had shared a soft kiss which had caused his stomach to flip over and left his lips tingling for hours. When Mercedes had suggested a double date, he'd been hesitant but she had talked him around and he'd been glad.

They both looked up as the others came into the room carrying the food and drinks. When everyone had sat down, Will turned off the lights and Kurt started the DVD. The chips and chocolate was handed out and the popcorn was passed around the room as the movie played. Will was glad he couldn't really see what the kids were up to. The only two who he knew would be behaving themselves were Kurt and Mercedes. Sitting at the back of the room, he closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. It inevitably wandered to Emma. He missed her so much. The saddest fact was that Karl seemed to be helping her more than he had. It cut him that he wasn't the one who was there for her.

When the movie finished, it was nearly 8 o'clock. Deciding to check on the weather, they all trudged to the front doors. Looking outside, they saw that the snow was still falling, albeit not as heavy and the wind was still blowing. Just then Will's phone started to ring. He answered it; Figgins was telling him that the ploughs wouldn't be out until the following morning as the storm was to strong tonight. They would have to spend the night at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter. As I said, it's pure fluff. Please give me some reviews, I need reviews. I crave them actually. Hope you enjoy.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Where are we supposed to sleep? It's gonna get cold in here tonight." Will asked.

"Go to the rec. room, there is some camping gear in there, including sleeping bags. There are also some blankets and pillows in the nurse's room. I would recommend that you cook some food, carefully William, and then settle down for the night. You should have the children call their parents to let them know what is going on."

Will agreed and said that if anything changed to ring him and he'd do the same. Hanging up, he told the kids that they were here for the night and to ring their parents. Twelve phones were pulled out and the kids separated so that they could all talk to their parents. Will heard his name being mentioned and he assumed the kids were reassuring their parents that he was there with them. He even had a couple of phones handed to him and he told them that the kids would be fine. Handing the phones back, he waited for them all to finish their phone calls before he told them all that they had to get some blankets and pillows from the nurse's room and sleeping bags from the rec. room. They would take them to the choir room before going to the cafeteria for dinner.

The kids all gave a whoop and started running and dancing down the semi-darkened hallway. All of a sudden Puck started to sing 'Dancing in the Dark'. Quickly the whole glee club joined in, even Will joined in. They were all singing up a storm as they danced around each other and headed to the nurse's room. When they arrived at the room, Will, Finn and Sam grabbed the blankets out of the cupboard while Mercedes, Quinn, Santana and Tina got the pillows. As there were only ten pillows, three people would miss out on the comfort of a pillow or at least Will thought so. Seeing as the girls could only comfortably carry two pillows each, they gave the other two to Artie. Mike quickly stepped in behind Artie and offered to push him. Artie thanked him and laid his hands on top of the pillows. The group then made their way to the rec. room. There they found about two dozen sleeping bags. Puck grabbed half a dozen bags by their cords. Britney, Kurt and Rachel grabbed two each; Puck just grinned and shook his head while Mike hung one off the handles of Artie's wheelchair. Once they had everything, they headed back to the choir room and dumped it all beside the piano before heading to the cafeteria.

Mr Schue took charge when they reached the cafeteria's kitchen. He sent Mercedes, Britney and Finn into the cool room to get the hamburger patties and salad fixings. Puck grabbed the fries from the freezer room. Will turned on the grill and the fryer. Mike offered to look after the cooking as he worked at McDonalds and this wasn't really any different to what he did at work. Will nodded and asked him to keep and eye on Rachel and Sam as they had offered to help. There was plenty of laughter as the food was cooked.

"Mike, can you cook me some tots please?"

"Sure can Mercedes. Puck, grab some tots will ya. Who else wants tots?" 

Most of the kids screamed out a yes, so Mike ended up cooking half a basket worth. When they were cooked, he just dumped them into a tray and the fries into another one. The meat patties were put on a plate and the rolls that they had also found in the cool room were put on another serving tray. The salad essentials were put into bowls. The kids then carried them over to the table and everyone started making their burgers and began eating. Once again, there was a lot of laughter among the group. Will looked around at all the kids and smiled. Yes, they had their disagreements and arguments but they were always there for each other. Most recently, the way that they had all stood up for Kurt. They had banded together to protect him when Karofsky had returned to the school. He was proud of all of them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Quinn start to feed tots to Sam. He then saw Artie wipe some ketchup off Britney's chin. To say that he was surprised by some of the couples would be an understatement but they all seem to be happy.

Kurt's phone rang, interrupting the conversation he was having with Puck and Finn. Taking it out of his pocket, he saw that it was Blaine. Smiling, he excused himself and walked over to another table before answering it.

"Hey babe, how are you?"

"I'm fine honey; I just got your message. Are you seriously snowed in at school?"

"Yeah, we stayed back for a full-on Regionals rehearsal and none of us noticed how bad the weather had gotten. By the time we all went to leave, the storm had blown in and we couldn't leave. It's been fun though. We've watched a movie and had some dinner."

"What are you going to do for the rest of the night?"

"I think Mr Schue wants us to do some more rehearsing but I think the guys have other ideas. I'm happy to go along with whatever is decided."

"Sounds like you're gonna have a fun night. Unlike me, my Aunt and Uncle turned up, so Gemma and I have to stay in for the night. Gemma is not happy. She'd planned to go out on a date with Jeremy. Damn, my Mum is calling me. I have to go. Call me tomorrow when you get home and if the roads are clear, I'll drive down."

"I'd like that. Have fun tonight and I'll ring you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."

"You too sweetie."

Kurt sighed as he disconnected the call. He'd never been happier since he started dating Blaine. He gave a start when Mercedes wrapped her arms around his shoulders and told him to hurry up as they were heading back to the choir room. Smiling, he took her hand and they walked back with the others.

When they reached the choir room, everyone grabbed some bedding and set themselves up for the night. Will just shook his head when he noticed that they had once again paired off. He wondered if he should stop them but he knew that once the lights were off they would find a way to end up together. Finn walked up to him, carrying a sleeping bag, pillow and blanket. Thanking him, he put them onto the piano and turned back to watch the kids, who were all joking around together. Who would have thought last year, when he's started this club that they would have bonded this way. Even bad boy Puck had shown his softer side. He and Artie had become good friends and he was one of the first to stand up for Kurt, even though he was on probation. Realising that he should say something 'teachery' he cleared his throat and raised his hand but as the kids were all talking and most of them had their backs to him, it didn't really work so he called out to them.

"Guys, listen up." He said in a raised voice, which caught their attention. "I need to talk to you. Can you all sit for a minute?" He waited for them to sit down before continuing. "Now, I know that technically you are out of school but I want to speak to you as your teacher. You are here under my supervision so I have to say this. You are all old enough to know what you are doing but please, no funny business tonight, please. I want to be able to look your parents in the eye and tell them that you were are well behaved."

This little speech elicited some giggles and embarrassed looks from the kids but because they all respected him, they nodded. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was ten o'clock. He knew that the kids wouldn't be going to bed anytime soon but he didn't want them wandering throughout the school so he asked them what they wanted to do. He was bombarded with a list of childhood games including 'Murder in the Dark', as well as some more mature ones, like 'Spin the Bottle'. He decided to let them play 'Murder in the Dark'. Ripping up a piece of paper into twelve pieces, he wrote 'victim' on one piece, 'murderer' on another and 'detective' on yet one more. The rest he left blank. He then placed all twelve pieces into a box and had the kids select a piece of paper each. When they had all grabbed a piece and looked to see if they had something written on it, he gave them a minute to figure out their stories before he turned off the light for a minute. When he turned the light back on Quinn was laying on the floor, 'dead'. He stood by for a bit and watched the kids play the game. Their laughter told him that they were having fun. Although having Finn as the detective made the game last a lot longer. He grabbed his bag and pulled out some of his senior's assignments and started marking them.

Ninety minutes later when the 'murderer' had been revealed, being Kurt, the kids crawled into their sleeping bags. Puck and Finn helped Artie get into his before they got into theirs. They started to tell some scary stories, after asking Mr Schue to turn off some of the lights. Puck went last and he made everyone jump many times throughout his story and when he reached the frightening conclusion, all of the girls screamed, as well as Kurt. Puck sat back, smiling. All the other boys were happy as it meant the girls snuggled in closer to them. Will looked at them all, they had paired off as he knew they would but he could also see that they were all in separate sleeping bags.

Standing up from the piano, he placed his bedding on the floor before walking around the room, checking that all the windows were closed securely and making sure that all the doors were shut. He turned off the remaining lights and made his way back to his sleeping bag by the dull lights shining through from the hallway. Settling down, he listened as the kids started to whisper amongst themselves. He only heard snippets and he was glad that that was all he could hear.

"I wish we were alone." Same whispered to Quinn as she rested her head on his chest. She only murmured and snuggled deeper into his body. Sam realised that she'd fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Soon, he too was asleep.

"Santana, behave. We promised Mr Schue. Besides, you know you can't be quiet with me. Just let me hold you and I promise, as soon as were are alone, I'll let you ravish me." He could feel Santana smile before she popped her head up and planted a kiss on his lips. Turning around, she curved herself into his body, rubbing her cute little arse into his crotch. He couldn't stop the moan slipping form his throat. Slapping her sharply, he wrapped his arm around her waist and they drifted off to sleep.

"Do you want me to cuddle you?" Britney asked innocently. "Oh yes please. Just lay beside me and I'll keep you warm." Britney wrapped her arms around Artie and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before wishing her sweet dreams. Britney told him that her sweetest dreams always involved him and candy. Artie smiled, shaking his head. Kissing her again, he then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep thinking of Britney in a candy store.

Rachel gave Finn an enthusiastic kiss before pulling away and burrowing into her sleeping bag. Finn heaved a sigh and took several deep breaths to get his libido under control. Dating Rachel took a lot of patience but he loved her. Rolling over to face her, he reached out and took her hand in his. She squeezed his hand and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it before returning it to the floor between them. They continued holding hands as they fell asleep.

Tina and Mike were practically wrapped around each other. They didn't seem to care about the others who were laying next to them. They didn't actually get much time like this. Both of their parents were quite strict. So any time they got to be together, they made the most of it. Mike's hands were rubbing Tina's arms while her hands were grasping his head. Her fingers were running through his hair. Their kiss deepened and it was only when something hit them that they pulled apart. Breathing rapidly, they looked around and saw Kurt, his head resting on his hand. He put his fingers to his lips, shushing them and then told them to go to sleep. Tina threw his pillow back at him with a smile, before laying down on Mike's arm. Grabbing his other arm, she pulled it over her waist, snuggled into Mike and promptly fell asleep.

Kurt jammed the pillow back under his head and smiled. He couldn't blame them. He wished he had Blaine to snuggle up to. Sighing, he looked over at Mercedes who was already asleep. He could see her face, thanks to the light shining through from the hallway. She had a smile on her face; he wondered what she was dreaming of. Probably Anthony, if he had to guess. He closed his eyes and thought of Blaine as he drifted off to sleep.

Will listened and realised that he could no longer here any whispering; only some gentle snoring. He smiled; his kids had gone to sleep. Burrowing into his own sleeping bag, he finally let himself relax enough to go to sleep.

And that was how Figgins and several parents found them that way the next morning. Figgins had phoned each child's parent when he had gotten word that the plough had been through that part of town. Many of the parents had wanted to go to the school to collect their kids. Figgins had agreed to meet them there. As they walked towards the choir room, the parents talked amongst themselves and Figgins was just hoping that they wouldn't find anything surprising when they reached the room.


End file.
